


Living in Camp Half- Blood

by dantae



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantae/pseuds/dantae
Summary: hi! so i have been thinking about writing these type of one shots/ preferences, some of them with just description and some with our heroes and gods ofc. hope you all will like it!





	Living in Camp Half- Blood

_**Morning Campers!** _

 

 

Silence..

Whole camp was in total silence. 

 

You could hear the voice of the lake, which took place as to paddle or flirt among hr campers. The bird chirped in a way to remind its time to wake up, train as usual. The camp is missing the famous demigods, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and the rest of their squad on their millionth quest, their arrival will be one of a kind. 

Its weird to look at the camp when everyone is asleep. The climbing wall or the amphitheater empty, without giggles or shoutings from sides to sides. It looks as if no one visited the place in god knows how many years but once they are awake, it all changes.

 

The doors of cabin 7 opens wide open while the sons and daughters of Apollo get out with archery packs on their backs, followed by the Athena's cabin. The camp slowly wakes up to a new day of expected or unexpected incidents to happen. 


End file.
